Mobile Suit Gundam: Driver
by NukeDawg
Summary: An original Gundam universe, follow pilot Alyssa Kin, in her time of being a mobile suit pilot. Where she and the Alpha Gundam, take the world by storm
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Gundam is an original creation of Sunrise, however this story is of mobile suits, armors, and the whatnot not belonging to Sunrise, everything in this story is original, I am still however wondering what type of Calender to use, and what to call it. hence when that is refered to, it is of ??. I am willing to take characters, for rivals, enemies, and even teamates, just to note, do not be surprised, if some are killed off. This is a War. I wont do pointless deaths, but that is how it is. No other Gundam characters or Gundam's will be featured in this story. So origiional machines, are required to go through proper channels before being confirmed to be used. Alright, now I hope everyone will enjoy this original creation, Mobile Suit Gundam Driver!

* * *

Prologue:

Prologue:

In the Year 2 of the Mobile Weapon Era, the three superpowers of the world, have united their respective nations. This have brought all of them great power of their countries of the world. However the world nations leaders starting with the Asian Coalition, which is all of the great nations of the continent joined forces, and technological advances, to start a war.

The War had ravaged the Asian Continent, and the western part of The American Union. After four months of war, with the use of Mobile Armors, and conventinal weaponry, the war changed to the Asian Coalition when the introduced the bipedial mobile weapon, known as the mobile suit. These new mobile weapons, fought and ravaged over TAU's mobile armors with ease, and pushed the TAU's front line to the coastline of North Eastern Russia.

However, June 17th at the TAU's main base, had just received a new shipment. The TAU's first mobile suit, that was to be used in a mission. They were to be given to the best of Mobile Armor pilots.

* * *

However, three months have passed and, the TAU's main base, had just received a new shipment. The TAU's first mobile suit, that was to be used in a mission. They were to be given to the best of Mobile Armor pilots.

As a group of eight people in a locker room all in their pilots uniforms, looked over manual's. Everyone had either, dark brown, black, blonde, or no hair at all, and came in various colors that human skin came in. However, there was one that stood out, and that was a petit woman, with blue hair, tied in a ponytail. Her green eyes skimmed over her manual at a fast pace. For a long time in her life, she has had a photographic memory. She wore a light shade of lipstick, as she rubbed her arm. "This'll be hard." she stated.

"Ha yeah right." a cocky short haired blonde man said as he sat back casually. "This mobile suit is designed to trounce that Da Li." he stated. The man spoke of the Asian Coalition the ERA-01 Da Li. A menace to mobile armors do to hits higher mobility compared to that of a mobile armor.

"You all can shut it apes." a man stood, with his hands behind his lower back. He was the commander of the squad, though only a Lieutenant. As he bore the marks on his left shoulder proudly. "You have all read the manuals of the new UMF-01 Chameleon"

"Sir!" the seven called out with a salute. "Yes we have sir!" they called.

"Some of use more then others." a dark skinned male with no hair said as he notioned to the blue haired girl. "isn't that right Gunnery Sergent." he added.

The woman looked at him, "I do have a name, and you know I prefer that rather then rank." she told him. "And if you have forgotten you oaf, it's Alyssa Kin." she told him. With that the man approached her as he did not like the tone in her voice.

"Alright you two, leave the bloodshed for when we do our mission." The Lieutenant told them.

"Hey Lieutenant, what are we suppose to do?" Asked one of the other pilots.

"Simple Private, for the first part of the mission, Squad one, and three are to scope out the terrain. Camera's are to be taken out, and then Squad One, are to use Gurilla tactics on the main base." he informed him. He then got to where his entire squad could see him, "Alright apes, get to your mobile suits, the screaming Falcons first mission is about to begin!" he called out.

"SIR!" They all called out with a salute.

* * *

About three hours later, of traveling on Mobile Suit foot, nine light blue mobile suits, with a humanoid look watched through sensor eyes at an actually small supply depot for Asian Coalition troops. "Squad three, anything to report?" the Lieutenant questioned. A few miles to the west of Squad one, Alyssa scoped out a worn down road.

"I found a traffic route." she reported. "It seems the Da Li tracks have gone through here." she determined, checking the prints.

"Like it matters." her squadmate admitted, not pleased he wasn't apart of the main squad. The other Squad had nothing to report on its scouting mission.

The Lieutenant smiled, as he saw the people of the depot moving boxes and whatnot, as well as that the base had four of the Asian Coalition's mobile suits the Da Li's. "Squad one move out, hit the Mobile Suits, then the base defenses. Move!" he called out, as the five members of squad one went for the depot. Machine Gun fire erupted immediatley as it was the main and most powerful weapon the machine was equipped with. The Chameleons were able to take down, two Da Li's, the dark grey mobile suits, fell quickly as their armor was not able to shake off the machinegun fire.

However, the remaining two did not fall as easily. Equipment that were located on the back legs of the machines came down onto the ground, and began to kick up dirt, as the two machines began to move a lot faster then what the TAU mobile suits could do. "You two." the Lieutenant called out, as the two mobile suits began to double team one of the Da Li's.

However it's pilot was more accustomed to mobile suit combat, however he was not trained for against other mobile suits. But sparing with allies had kept him moving around. "Pathetic" the pilot said, as he drew a katana that was located on the Da Li's left hip, and bared it in both hands.

With that, the machines 'rollerskates' activated which were classified as Drivers, causing its high mobility to come into effect, as it sliced the Chameleon in half at the lower torso. After the two halfs hit the ground, an explosion could be heard, causing debris and dust to fly. "Shit." one of the remaining Chameleon pilots growled, however he had no more to complain about, as the same Da Li came through the flying dust, and lunged it's Katana into the cockpit of the Chameleon.

"Shit you prick." The lieutenant called out, as he raised his machine's right handed machinegun, and opened fire, letting an entire magazine out on the single machine, which fell to its knees, as its visors light faded away, and it fell to the ground.

The second one, was soon coming right at him, blade in hand as it was going to impale the mobile suit. However the other remaining Chameleon shoulder tackled the Da Li. The mobile suit spinned to a stop, as it faced the two machines alone now. So to counter this, it placed its Katana in it's right hand, and brought out its Sub Machinegun. With this, it went forward, firing its machinegun wide open, sending a rain of death, which resulted in a hail of death at a Chameleon. The machine jumped out of the path, however, as it was in the air, the Da Li used its Katana at its full speed, to cut both of the Chameleon's legs at the knees.

"Damn you." The Lieutenant called, as he grabbed ahold of the Da Li. "This is for my team!" he called out, as he put the barrel of his machinegun to the reported area of the machines cockpit, and opened fire at point blank range. Some of the bullets had resulted in through and through, but the Chameleon let the machine go. It fell to its knees, and to the ground, no explosion, just no way of working in its shape.

"This is squad one, is there any readings of reinforcements?" he questioned, as he let out a sigh as he dodged small turrets and destroyed them by shooting them.

"_This is Squad two negative_." The second squad reported.

* * *

"This is Squad three, I have something." Alyssa's teamate said, as she came over to take a look. "Bogeys coming from the North West." he stated.

"Zooming for confirmation on enemy troops." Alyssa informed them, as she zoomed in. What she saw was not like the Da Li. What she saw seemed to be machines of a modular design. And the mains sensors seemed to be of a mono eye one could say as its description. They also had the same type of Driver as the Da Li model, however their weapons were of various kinds. Let alone, they were all a Dark Green in color. "They don't seem to be Da Li's" she reported. "Some sort of new model, they are in a V formation." she reported.

The Lieutenant nodded, "_All members, regroup at my position, we need to fortify a defense_." he ordered.

A united, "SIR" was heard on the radios, as the machines used their thrusters to head back. However they would have little time, do to the higher speed their enemies had.

* * *

The Incoming mobile suits, known as Chimera sped across the relativley flat terrain. In the leading machine, which seemed to have an emblem on its left shoulder, of a pair of dragons on either side of a seal. Inside, one could tell the pilot was a woman, she wore what was a black uniform, with a flag of her homeland over its left breast. The flag was that of England, and on her left shoulder, showed the newfound rank of mobile suit squad leader of the army. However, they were infact members of the Zodiac of Europe, Africa, and Austrailia. The ZEAA for short. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, and her hair was platinum silver, while her eyes were a dark green. Her white skin had light shine on it from the monitors within. "Ok, hey Rookie, how does it feel piloting a mobile suit?" she questioned with a British accent.

Next to her, was a young woman, with a low rank. She was an Italian, as one could tell from her skin color. Her brown hair did not go past her shoulders, and waved a little bit, from the bumps her machine was going over. "It's not like the fighter jets I use to use." she reported.

"That's good Nicola, now stay with me understood?" she questioned.

"Yes commander Sagira." Nicola stated.

"Everyone else, prepare to engage enemy suits, For ZEAA!" Sagira called out.

"For ZEAA!" everyone called out in unition. With that, four of the units left the front two, to circle around, each two and two were the teams, and the four that left, one of each squad of two held sniper rifles.

Sagira breathed lightly, "Now lets see how well The American Union's mobile suits respond to our units." she stated.

* * *

With the TAU forces at the old Asian Coalition camp, they began to form a barrier, as Alyssa, was on the ground, with the man that had his Chameleon disabled. She had patched up a headwound of his, "Lt." she began on the radio. "Is there any chance of retreat?" she questioned. "We lost three units already, to two units, do you think we'll survive against the six heading our way?" she questioned.

The Lieutenant sighed, "We fough hard and lost good people for this place, we will fight." he declared.

"Yes Sir." Alyssa sighed.

The wounded soldier had a smug smirk, "Listen kid, the commander doesn't like to retreat." he told her. "He is hard to deal with, and stubborn, but like us, the best pilot we have." he stated.

She shook her head, "But this is idiocy, we will not stand a chance against the incoming forces." she told him, in an ashamed tone.

The soldier just laughed a little, "Soldiers come in all different personalities." he laughed a little. Suddenly, one of the Chameleon's exploded. "SHit!" both Alyssa and the soldier called out. It was Alyssa's standby Chameleon that was destroyed.

"Scramble!" The Lt ordered.

At least, a kilometer away, one of the Chimera Mobile suits, was kneeling down, in both of its hands holding a sniper rifle. "One shot one kill." The pilot stated.

"Good take out another one, they don't know where we are yet." a the other pilot told him.

"Understood." he stated, as the barrel of the rifle went and began to aim. "Die." was all he said, to one of the last four machines.

In the camp, the machine was moving, and suddenly, its right arm was blown off. "Damn!" he yelled, suddenly, two came over the hill.

Nicola and Sagira moved in, Nicola raised her machines high calibur rifle, and fired on shot at one of the machines. The Chameleon fell backwards raising dirt as it made impact. "We got to move." Alyssa told the injured soldier, as she helped him move, they had to get out of the combat zone. Even the assault rifle she had on her shoulder by a strap.

Sagira drove right on by, not paying no mind to the two foot soldiers, instead went right for the commander. "My turn." she said, as her machine brought up a pair of pistols. She began to open fire, however, the Lt fired his machine gun, but with the high mobility of the machine Sagira was using easily out maneuvered his constant stream of machinegun fire. As her Chimera Spinned, she fired shots off at key times. Her first shot, shattered the sensors on the head, the second shot pierced the hydraulic hose in the left leg joint, a third shot hit the machine gun, and the fourth hit the other leg joint, forcing the machine to its knees. Sagira spinned to behind it. "Well well, you are my machines first combat kill." she stated, and with that, she fired three shots from one of her pistols into the back, in the location estimated to house the mobile suits' pilot.

"Commander!" one of the two remaining machines called, as with that they began to charge. However one of them had there leg shot from beneath them, cutting it clean off, from the Chimera's second sniper in the area. Nicola sped past it, firing her rifle once in the cockpit, and went for the last remaining functional machine. She and Sagira double teamed it, literally spinning circles around it. "Hold Still!" the last pilot demanded.

However, Nicola stopped a moment, and fired, destroying the machines left leg. "Argh damn." The pilot cursed, as he fell, though he had his machines machinegun raise, and opened fire on Nicola. Though she moved out of the way, that was when Sagira's machine stepped on the machine gun's wielding arm. "Damn, who are you?"

"The Specter Sagira Bernard, of the British Military Corp of the ZEAA." she told him, in her british accent.

The pilot sneered, "Curse you Zodiac dogs." he said, however, Sagira fired twice into the cockpit, killing the pilot. She looked around, "Sniper Teams, is there any more American Union Mobile suits?" she questioned. "Or Asian Coalition machines?" she questioned.

"None are found mam, however, I have on my scope survivor, of the camp, and two American Union soldiers, likley from the damaged and powered down Mobile suits." the sniper team reported.

Sagira nodded, "Regroup here, Nicola, take the survivor as prisoners, if they resist, shoot them down." she ordered.

"Yes!" they all called, as Nicola went for the area the survivor were located.

Sagira on the otherhand, powered down her machines reactor, and lowered it, so that the cockpit would open. She looked at the damaged machines. "I wonder how much of this is salvagable?" she wondered, as she lowered from the zipline.

* * *

Alyssa, and the wounded TAU soldier, made it to the woods. "Damn." she said, looking at the rising smoke. "Commander." she whispered.

"Shit." the soldier said, as he tried to move his leg. It seemed that it was bleeding from a piece of shrapnel inbedded in the shin. Which must of been from the resulting explosion of Alyssa's machine. "My leg." he said.

Alyssa, kneeled beside him, "It doesn't look good." she told him, as she held her rifle. "Not at all."

The soldier spat on the ground beside them, "Listen Alyssa, go on your own, and try to reach the coast on foot." he told her.

"No." she told him.

"Do it woman." he told her pushing her away. "I'll only slow you down, we'll be killed for sure." he told her.

With that, Alyssa heard a mobile suits driver's screech coming there way. "I am not leaving you behind." she told him, as she readied her rifle. "If I can take out the machine's sensors, we might have a chance on getting out of her, or even force the pilot out." she told him.

"That's suicide." The soldier told her. However Alyssa, got behind a tree, and readied her rifle, aiming where the sound was coming from, just waiting for the mono eye of the Chimera Mobile Suit.

She then saw it, and fired, however, she missed. "Damn." she said, as the machine looked over to her. From its left hip armor, a piece was fired, connected via wire. This hit the ground infront of Alyssa, sending the rifle flying away from them.

"Surrender, or die." Nicola told them, aiming her chest mounted vulcan guns at the two soldiers.

Alyssa looked over to the soldier, and towards her rifle. She the moved herself onto her knees, and placed both of her hands behind her head.

"Good." Nicola told them, raising her weapon, "This is Nicola, I have two prisoners here, waiting for backup to apprehend them." she declared.

With that, not long after, a second Chimera arrived, this one holding a mobile suit sized assault rifle. "You can proceed." the pilot told Nicola, as the girl nodded.

Within Alyssa's mind, she began to speak, _"This is where it all began." _She thought. "_I was not able to suspect, what would happen from now and onward, but all I know, is that being a prisoner, was only the beginning"_

Mobile Suit Gundam Driver: Prologue, End

A/N: Please leave a Review, full of what you wish to put in it, I am accepting pretty much anything one can think of, for Gundam (Other then askign to intigrate other Canon Gundam Characters


	2. Chapter 01: The Prisoner, and the Gundam

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters known as Akira Uzumaki, and Seiryu Himura do not belong to me, they are of Storm Wolf7714 own work, that he is letting me use

Everything else, are mine (Besides the Gundam Franchise y'know)

* * *

Chapter 01: The Prisoner, and the Gundam

In the year 2 of the Mobile Weapon Era, Three Superpowers Known as The American Union; Zodiac Europe, Africa,Australia; and the Asian Coalition, are at war. For years, the war has raged in Asia, with the use of walking tanks, known as mobile armors, slow but with plenty of fire power. Though after several months of war, the Asian Coalition, took the next step in warfare, and that was the introduction of the Da Li. Which was a Bipedal Mobile Armor, but was dubbed mobile suit. Do to the special Drivers equipped to these units, they were faster then any mobile armor out on the battlefield.

It was not long after, that the TAU and the ZEAA brought in there own mobile suits. The Chameleon for the TAU, and the Chimera for the ZEAA. However the Chimera outclassed both other nations mobile suits, and have brought them back into the war fast and hard.

However, that was soon going to change.

* * *

ZEAA POW camp, 40 miles East of Burra Australia, December 17th

The camp was a covered a good distance, of 15 square kilometers, and was a military instillation. Eight Chimera's were stationed at key points around the base. Four buildings could be found, and within one a woman with long blue hair, was bound behind her back, by a pair of handcuffs. in front of her was a trough of water, and her clothes were rugged, and almost rags. The lower part of her right breast was somewhat visible from the teared clothing.

She had started a ruckus earlier that day, which allowed four POW's to escape, however, were killed in their attempt. And as punishment, she was to have her head dunked in cold water, with stinging jellyfish. "Do you have anything to say for yourself woman?" a man said, standing in front of her, with two hands behind his back, and a pistol hanging on his right hip. His uniform was that of a vest, do that it was quite warm.

Alyssa, as that was the prisoner, stayed quiet, waiting for her punishment. ". . ."

"Fine then wench, as you wont speak, dunk her." he ordered the guards.

With that, one of the guards, hit her in the back of the kneecap to force her to her knees. That was when a rubber gloved hand, grabbed the hair on the back of her head. "Take a deep breath now." was all the soldier said, as he forced her head into the water. The Jellyfish in the water, had their stinging tentacles, which were meant to stun prey in the wild, began to sting her in the face. She held in the pain for a short while, until she began to start screaming underwater. That was when the soldier brought her up, her wet hair, draping over her face now.

She was breathing heavily now, as her head was brought back by the hair to looking at the soldier. "No one tries to escape." he told her, and with that, her head, was dunked into the water again, Alyssa was trying to squirm out, as this punishment continued on for the next hour. Her screams could be heard, by other prisoners, outside.

After a while, the soldiers came out with her, Alyssa's right side of her face, was slightly swollen. She was uncuffed, and pushed onto the ground. Many soldiers stood back, however one of them came to help her up. "You okay, Sergent?" the man asked.

It was in fact, the injured soldier, that Alyssa tried to protect when she was captured. The two were put into the same camp, but for no reason at all.

"Let this be a lesson to you all!" the camps commander called out, who seemed to smug, making an example out of her. "This was only a small sample of the punishment that it is here!" he called.

Alyssa, was helped into the crowd. The soldier that was with her, took off his shirt, "Here, your shirt is almost torn off now." he told her. "Don't want peepers to eye you up." he told her.

"Thanks." she said, rather distant. She then coughed a little, "Shit." was all she said, "This is hell." she told him, as she put his shirt on, still keeping hers underneath.

"No problem." he told her.

"Tell me Jason, how long have we been here?" she asked. "My head is a little fuzzy from the torture." she told him.

Jason, who was a corporal of her squad sat back. "We've been at this camp for five months, but we've been prisoners for about half a year now." he told her.

Alyssa shook her head, as she looked at her nails. "When we get out I so need a manicure" she said looking at her fingernails. To keep them from getting to long, she had resulted to chewing them.

"There's at least one thing, it's a nice day out." he said, looking out of the perimeter, to see the flightless bird, the Emu. Alyssa sighed, and nodded in agreement.

"_Over time, I have become the symbolic leader of the prisoners here."_ Alyssa thought to herself, "_And the common choice of who to punish if something unruly happened"_ she lightly preached, "_I've grown to protect them, and the four we lost, had hit everyone hard, however it did allow the trouble makers no longer be here, my only thought though is where my Locket has ended up, and when and if we will ever leave here_"

* * *

Mobile Weapon Development Center Australia:

The base had a dull gray color scheme, for the seven buildings within the area. It also had stationary pivoting turrets on the border. Driving in, at the main gate, a jeep stopped. In the drivers seat, was Nicola, one of the soldiers that had attacked Alyssa's Platoon six months ago, and in the passenger side, was Sagira, wearing a hat along with her uniform. However, her head, was limp backwards, she was relaxing as she would put it. "This is boring." she announced

Nicola had a smug smile, "What's wrong commander?" Nicola asked.

Sagira smiled, raising herself, as the barricade lifted to allow the jeep in. "Well I guess, I'm somewhat excited, we are testing a mobile suit classified as G." she admitted.

Nicola nodded, "Alpha correct?" she asked.

Sagira just nodded, "That's the one, the first of a whole new series." she admitted. "That will allow us to further surpass our enemies, especially with the introductions of the Yamato, and Linx mobile suits." she added in. She spoke of the new Asian Coalition mobile suit the Yamato, and the United America's new machine the Linx.

"Commander, is the Alpha, really suppose to be that strong?" Nicola asked her.

Sagira nodded, "Well, at least we hope so." she admitted.

* * *

New Zealand, Asian Coalition New Zealand Naval base:

The base, had several buildings, as well as a dock with several naval ships, however what was different was the airfield. There were several VTOL ships, all shaped as a capital Y. But most interesting, is that special clamps were embracing Da Li's by the shoulders, upper legs, and upper Torso. There was also one unit, having itself clamped in. It roughly looked like the Da Li. However on both hips, were a pair of Katana's. It also had a high caliber rifle mounted on the back. It's color was customary, of been red, with a few white area's mainly around the joints. It largely resembled that of the Da Li, but with what seemed to be thrusters on the back of the shoulders.

Standing in a line, not far from the flying vehicles, were seventeen people. Standing in front of them, were two people, however one of them, stood out. He wore a red uniform, and had this noble vibe coming from him. However, on his face, was that of a silver face mask that covered the bridge of his nose, and his eyes. He had long blonde hair as well, and he had a Wakizashi on his left hip. "So these are them?" he asked. The soldier nodded, "Well then." he began. "Hello to each of you, my name is Shigenobu Musashi." he told them. "I am your commander for this mission." he stated.

"Musashi? Is he of the Musashi Family Japan's rep of the Asian Coalition?" one of the pilots asked.

Shigenobu looked over, a sly smile appeared on his face, "That is who I am. I am sure you have all read the mission? The attack on the Mobile Weapon Development located in Australia?" he asked.

"Yes!" the whole group told him.

The man nodded, with a smile "Good, now for a good twelve of you." he began. "You will be piloting, the newest of mobile armors, the Dragon." he told them. "They are mainly designed as mobile suit transport for our Da Li's and Yamato's. However, they can become support use mobile armors." he declared. "You will be the first to use them, so our enemies are not prepared to deal with them." he relayed. "Mount Up, we are going to move out." he added.

"Sir!" they all called.

Within the Mobile weapons known as Dragons, two pilots got in, while along with the suits a pilot climbed into each cockpit. They buckled in, and were ready to fly.

Inside the Red and white Yamato, the commander smirked, "Dragons, you can take off when ready." he stated.

"Sir!" they called, as the VTOL units began to take flight.

* * *

POW camp:

Alyssa, was in the prisoner barracks alone, she had taken this time to work out. She moved her arms around, as she jumped forward, and was making herself go face first to the ground. However, she used her hands to catch herself, and then used them to push back, as she moved, landed on her feet. She did this over and over again, for twenty minutes, working up a sweat.

"Pushing yourself more, so soon after being punished?" came a cocky attitude. A man with brown hair stood at the door, another prisoner, and a trouble maker so to speak.

"What is it Roland?" she asked, as she whiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Oh, nothing." he said with a rather large smirk. "Just got a plan to run by you." he declared.

Alyssa looked at him, '_What are you thinking?'_ she thought to herself. "Run it." she told him.

Roland smiled, "I've gotten really friendly to this female guard. She's agreed to help." he informed her.

Alyssa cocked an eyebrow, "Just what sort of help do you mean?" she asked.

He smirked, "You see, during when she goes on her shift tonight, she has agreed, to let a small group of us go. And will leave a jeep just outside." he declared.

Alyssa sat down on a bunk, "Only a small group? Sorry I'm not leaving unless we all got a chance." she declared.

Roland shrugged, "Your lost babe." he told her, as he left.

Alyssa sighed shaking her head, '_It's one thing, but not so soon.' _she thought, as she layed down on the bed. Soon, to let herself go, her eyes lowly closed.

* * *

Unknown to her though, her moment to escape was heading there way. In a Straight Line formation, the Asian Coalition mobile armors. Night had fallen, and the pilots had rested, Shigenbou awakened to a call from a teammate. "Commander." the voice spoke.

Shigenbou smirked, "What is it Akira." he asked. in front of him, on the screen was a man, in the standard uniform of the military. He had spikey blonde hair, and a deep purple eye color. Over his left eye was a scar.

"Commander, we are entering ZEAA airspace now." he reported.

Shigenbou nodded, "Alright, start up the mobile suits, and ready drop when the time comes." he told him.

"Sir!" came everyones voice in unison.

* * *

POW camp: Alyssa quietly slept, that was until the siren began to go off. "What the hell?" she questioned.

Jason came into the room, "Alyssa, there's trouble." he declared.

Alyssa got up and out of the bed, "What do you mean? Did Roland do something stupid?" she questioned.

He shook his head, "No, it's something big." he stated. With that, the both of them got out, only to be nearly crushed by a Chimera. It raised a high caliber rifle towards the air, as the two of them looked to see it. Coming towards them was a flying vehicle, however, as it rushed to them, it suddenly pulled up, and that was what gave them a surprise. A Da Li detached from the flying unit, falling down to them, with a machine gun blazing.

"Move!" Alyssa told him, as they ducked out of the way of the machine gun fire.

The Chimera continued to fire, however it was at a slow rate. However, Alyssa looked behind it, the flying ship that was no longer being targeted, came close to the ground. The two engines on the back, swung around to the front, while the aft of the ship unfolded into a pair of legs, leaving the cockpit the only thing that did not change, nor under the wings. The Machine rose, and fired from what use to be the wings, which turned out to be a pair of linear guns. Both of them, hit the Chimera right in the back. "Shit, Transformable units?" she questioned.

"They are not of ours." Jason declared.

It just then hit Alyssa, "Come on, now's our chance." she declared. With that, she dragged him off, and they went running. "We need a freaking vehicle." she stated.

Jason nodded, as they both came to the parking lot. The only thing, they were on the other side of a ten foot fence lined with barb wire. "Shit, what do we do now?" he asked. Suddenly he heard the fence get hit hard. It was Alyssa, she was ramming her own body into the fence. "What the heck are you doing?" he questioned her.

"Bringing down the fence." she declared, backing away. She then went at full force, and rammed into the fence again. Her right arm was beginning to get bruised.

Jason shook his head, "Nothing to lose about it." he declared, as with that, the two tried it at once. Soon though, more and more prisoners were trying.

On a nearby tower, as a guard was about to evacuate, he saw the prisoners. "Sir!" he called out pointing.

"Take them out!" the other one called.

The soldier that pointed, withdrew an assault rifle, and took aim. With that, his gun let out several bursts. However, as prisoners were dropping dead, the remaining ones, knocked down the fence. "Go!" Alyssa called, as she waved her hands. This of course gave a signal to a sniper that was aiming at them, of who the leader was. Jason saw him and looked at Alyssa.

"Alyssa looking out!" he called, as he pushed her to the ground. However, the shot was fired, and the next thing Alyssa new, her face, and clothes were covered in blood.

She looked at him, seeing the blood, "Jason." she whispered. She looked where the shot came from, and got his body off her, "I'm sorry." she whispered, and began to run.

She saw Roland, spinning close to her, "Hey Alyssa, get. . ." he never got to finish as he was shot in the back, falling forward onto the steering wheel. The horn sounded loudly. Alyssa quickly got up, and took the man's limp body out of the vehicle and got in herself, and hit the gas. She was soon followed by at least four others. Within moments, she turned her jeep down the road, and was met with a Da Li.

"Shit!" she called, as she was heading right under the foot. She ducked under, as the foot of the Da Li skimmed on over, taking the windshield with it. She swerved a bit, but regained control, and continued driving soon driving through the gates barricade. Though everyone else were driving to get away, Alyssa looked into the sky to see more machine's being dropped at the nearby military base.

* * *

ZEAA Military Base:

Sagira, and Nicola climbed into there machine's as their mono eyes began to glow. "Let's go Nicola." Sagira began, as their machine's were loaded with extra equipment. Both of them, getting large containers, on their backs, and what seemed to be thrusters on the lower back. After of which, they were both give their chosen weapons, Sagira with pistols, and Nicola with an assault rifle. "Let's move." she ordered.

"Yes mam." Nicola began, as both units walked forward, as the Drivers, which were in there standby position, lowered to touch the ground, the machine revved up, and sped on out of the hangar. Both of the two units went out, and towards the enemy.

With that, as they were heading out, they saw one of the new mobile armors. "Your mine." Sagira stated, as she hit a proper switch. Causing her machine's backpack to open. "Fire away." she stated. With that, several missiles fired from it.

The Dragon's pilot saw them coming, "Oh shit." he declared, as he began to pull evasive maneuvers. Opening fire with a close-in weapon system. "Commander." a voice spoke.

"What's going on out there." Shigenbou asked. As he activated the sensors.

"Ground fire." the gunner reported.

"Understood." Shigen told them. "I'm going after them." he declared, as he grabbed the controls, pulling them back. With that, suddenly his machine began to go into free fall. He adjusted himself, and drew a Katana. "It's time to show, the speed of my machine." he declared. With that, his machines arms, extra thrusters, allowed the machine to move its blade rapidly, slicing through various missiles along the way.

Sagira let out a low whistle. "This must be the Red Dragon of the Asian Coalition." With that, she detached her backpack, and sped towards the landing point.

Shigen smiled, "Lets go!" he declared. Because as soon as he landed he sped towards Sagira. She began to open fire with her machine's pistols. However, Shigen's machine deflected several of the bullets Sagira tried to fire upon him. With that, she gave up on her pistols, and went at him bare handed. Shigen however, was surprised as she went further to the right, and fired her rocket anchor. The Rocket Anchor hit the ground several meters in front, however she spun just out coming at him. "Foolish." was all he said, as he was going to thrust the incoming machine using it's force to hit it.

Sagira then had her Chimera Jump. Shigen was caught by surprise as the machine flipped in the air, and kicked the Yamato in the back of the head, and then landing. Shigen turned to see that the Chimera's rocket anchor return to its standby slot. "You think I'm foolish." Sagira stated.

"So, I'm facing the Specter, this is surprising." he began. "However, I have made myself not want to fight an unarmed foe, especially a woman." he told her, as he tossed over his Katana. The blade sticking into the ground in front of the Chimera.

Sagira looked at him questionably, but saw that The Red Dragon, was drawing another blade. "You want to duel me?" she questioned. With that, she grabbed the hilt of the blade, "So be it." she told him, and with that, her drivers began to pick up speed, at him. With that, Nicola jumped, as she saw the two blades clash together. The mono eyed unit, and the visor unit smashing blade against blade.

Unknown to them however, was a military jeep screeching across the ground. "Asian and Zodiac mobile suits." the driver said, as she sped past the two sword fighters. However, the third unit took notice, and gave chase.

Nicola looked through her monitor, "Who is that?" she questioned. "A prisoner?" she asked, just then it hit her.

* * *

6 Month's ago:

North Eastern Russia:

Alyssa stood, as Nicola grabbed the blue haired maidens wrists, and slapped a pair of handcuffs on her. "You are now a prisoner of the Zodiac." Nicola declared. However Alyssa said nothing.

* * *

Current time:

'_So it's her'_ she began, as she continued with the chase.

Alyssa cursed under her breath, looking back, "This is not good." she muttered, as she swerved around a corner. However the mobile suit cut the corner the same way. "Leave me alone." she announced, as with that, she hit the brake and pulled the E brake.

Nicola easily overshot the jeep, forcing it in a deep skid. However, the Jeep took a turn further away from the sword fight. "Nice move." was all Nicola could say, as she began to continue her pursuit. However at the same time, raising her rifle. She was about to fire, until she thought of something better, and aimed in front of the jeep. "Good bye." was all she said as she fired.

Alyssa was caught by surprise out of the shot, as it destroyed the ground in front of her, she was unable to hit the brake in time, and was sent flying into the air. Nicola then fired the rocket anchor at the flying Jeep. Alyssa quickly abandoned her ride, and was sent flying. The Anchor hit and clasped the jeep causing an explosion, however. The girl went right on through the window of a building in front of her.

Nicola stopped, as she saw the flaming jeep, as her rocket anchor returned to her. "Commander." she began, as she went in reverse, and went towards the sword fight.

* * *

Within such a fight, Sagira was on the defensive as she had the sword inverted and the opposing blade close to her shoulder, as her own blocked it from doing so. Several sparks rising from the point of contact of the two blades. "I should of known I could not defeat the Red Dragon in a sword fight." she declared, as several explosions could be heard in the distance, of mobile suits, and armors being destroyed.

"I must say the Specter of the Zodiac to be this good." Shigen began. "It's quite an honor." he declared. With that, Sagira went on the offensive, the blades splashing sound waves, as the two continued to smash into each other.

"I must say the same thing." Sagira notioned. "However, this is war." she declared, as she backed away, and fired her rocket anchor.

Shigen mirrored her move, causing the two rocket anchors to collide with each other, and with that, the two went to clash there blades again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alyssa, began to regain composure. Her left shoulder was cut, and was bleeding, or so the stain told her. With this, she slowly stood up again, unknown to her a camera turned to see her.

Alyssa breathed a little, as she took a looking around herself. What she saw though amazed her, with stairs and catwalks leading to something that was rather breathtaking. On a single knee was a white mobile suit, with a black torso, and a red colored cockpit. Its forearms seemed larger then the rest of arms. It's legs sported a regular thickness, and its feet were of a red rim on the bottom of the foot.

On its head, it had a V like antenna with a pair of green eyes. Alyssa walked towards it, as she touched its ankle. "What is this unit?" she asked.

"Hey you!" came a bellowing voice.

Alyssa turned to see a group of soldiers coming down from a far staircase.

Alyssa reacted instantly, as she climbed the set she was at, and went for the cockpit. She sighed some relief as she climbed in. Once she sat down on the seat, the cockpit closed automatically. After it closed, she could hear the assault rifles rounds clan against the cockpit's metal. With the sounds echoing within the machine, it began to start up, oval screen's coming online, viewing the inside of the hangar.

* * *

On the outside, the machine's eyes glowed brighter. "Sir, It's starting up!" one of the soldiers called out.

"Shit, inform the mobile suits, someone's stealing the Gundam!"

Alyssa heard this, "Gundam?" she asked, "Is that what this is called?" she asked herself, as she placed her hands on the controls. "Alright Gundam, let's see how you ride." she commended, as she did, a pair of drivers, that were located on the legs unfolded onto the floor. The sound of squealing tires could be heard, as the mobile suit went on out. "Shit this is fast!" she yelled, as suddenly the machine crashed right onto the metal paneling door.

The mobile suit ripped right on through the steel doors, as though she was a hot knife, and the door was butter. After the sudden tear she crashed into the building on the other. "Damn, I'm glad the commander was not alive to see that." she stated, as she began to get the machine back to its feet. "This things speed, is a lot faster then the Chameleon." she noted, as she began to move slowly. "I'm out of here." she declared. With that, she slowly began to head to the bases perimeter. That was until. . . machine gun fire shot up the ground in front of her. Her machine's head turned to see the two units, a pair of Da Li's. "Shit." was all she said.

One of the pilots questioned, "Hey, is that a new ZEAA unit?" one pilot asked.

The other shrugged, "Who knows, but lets capture it anyways." the other declared. "I'll take it, and you inform the commander, or one of his Samurai." the pilot declared. With that, the Da Li charged in.

Alyssa saw him coming fast, "okay. . ." she began, as she began to go in reverse. "What is this. . ." she began, as she searched for the armaments. "All this has is the Rocket Anchors?" she questioned. "And chest Vulcan guns?" she questioned, as she then opened fire.

"What?" the pilot questioned, as the bullets were bouncing off the Da Li. "My turn." he declared, opening fire.

"Shit." Alyssa called, "Not good!" she began as the Alpha brought it's forearms. Suddenly the bullets splashed on a multi colored shield, that appeared from the machines arms. "What the?" she questioned.

The Da Li pilot looked on, "What the, some sort of shield?" he questioned.

Alyssa was still just as surprised. "What sort of shield is that?" she questioned. "Oh well." she then activated the Rocket Anchor's, "I wont last long, if I don't get them disarmed." she admitted. "So lets try to get rid of them." and with that, she sped towards the Da Li.

With that, the pilot three his gun into a nearby building, and drew his Katana. "You want a melee, you got it!" he declared. With that, the two mobile suits charged for each other. Suddenly Alyssa's mobile suit's right wrist jolted so a compartment at the wrist to open.

"Let's do this!" Alyssa called out, as the Da Li swung the blade from it's left to right. This made Alyssa go by instinct to raise her machines left arm. As the blade was about to make contact, the shield from earlier activated, blocking the blade. The force of the blow resulted in the dust around them, to blow away from the two mobile suits.

"What the hell is this?" the Da Li pilot questioned. "What the hell is that mobile suit!" he yelled, as he began to force the blade even more.

Alyssa gripped her control's and caused her mobile suit to bring the right arm up and forced it towards the Da Li's face. "Take this!" she called out, as the Da Li's sensors saw sparks within the forearm, until it went blank. From everyones point of view, a rocket anchor from within the arm, shot right on through the head of the Da Li.

With that, the other Da Li began to charge. Alyssa saw this, and went to turn herself around, and while doing so brought the Da Li she had with her. The strength of the mobile suit she was in was amazing, as it caused the enemy machine to be lifted from its feet. Using the mobile suit as a iron ball on a line, and smashing it into the second one. Causing both machines, to crash into a nearby building. A dust cloud rising from the sudden destruction, and soon settled, causing Alyssa only to see the machines trying to stand up.

The blue haired pilot let out a low whistle, "Amazing." she stated. With that, she slowly approached the units, only to see a pair of pilots emerging from the two suit's cockpits. "Well then." she began, as she grabbed a Katana from one of the machines, and the machine gun. "Cool, they instantly registered." she declared. "Now I got to get out of here." and with that the Alpha took off to the perimeter.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Specter and Dragon clashed their blades together. Shigen smiled, "You are talented, how about we call this a draw?" he asked her.

Sagira smirked, "Sorry, but I can't." she told him. "Because, I have something else to do!" she told him, and with that, she went in full acceleration, pushing back the Yamato, and her Chimera passed him. "I can't let them take the prototype." she told herself. With that, she banked to the left, down the aircraft runway.

* * *

Alyssa on the other hand, was on the outside of it. "okay. . ." she began, as she was heading towards a city. The mobile suits Drivers, kicking up dirt. Just then, she had to stop. A pair of Da Li's landed in front of her, as a pair of Dragon Mobile Armors, transformed. "Great." was all she said, as the Gundam stared down the four enemies.

In both Da Li's, the pilots smirked. "Hey Akira." one of the pilots asked. The pilot, being a male with sandy brown hair with brown streaks down it. His green eyes looking to his side, over towards his partner's Da Li.

"What Seiryu?" Akira questioned.

"How show we do this, take it back in one piece, or in several pieces?" Seiryu questioned.

Akira drew his blade, "How about which ever comes first?" he asked.

Seiryu nodded, "Both of you stay back." he told the Dragon mobile armors. "Now." he began drawing his blade, "Let's go!" he called, as the two Da Li's charged.

Alyssa raised her machine gun she got from a Da Li and opened fire. However, the Da Li piloted by Akira dodged to the right, as its left hand touched the ground, allowing it to make a rather sharp turn, as it came towards her. She instantly dropped her machine gun, and brought up her stolen katana, as it connected against her sword.

"Keep him there Akira." Seiryu called out, as he came from the Alpha's left. "Your mine!" he called out.

Alyssa quickly lifted her machines left arm. The tip of the blade clashed right into the multi colored shield. The three machines were like frozen warriors in combat.

* * *

A/N: Alyssa, a Prisoner of War, now pilot of the base of future technology to come. The Alpha Gundam. Will she be able to escape, Shigen's strongest members of his group. Where will Alyssa go if she does manage to defeat them? Will she even live, Find out, in the next chapter, of Mobile Suit Gundam Driver.

Mobile Suit Data, of Mobile Suit Gundam Driver:

Asian Coalition:

Model number: ERA-01

Code name: Da-Li

Unit type: Gereral purpose mobile suit

Color: Dark Grey

Manufacturer: Asian Coalition Weapon Development

Operator: AC

First deployment: March 1st 2 MWE

Accommodation: Pilot in Standard Cockpit

Dimensions: 16.13 Meters

Weight: 46.1 Tons

Construction: Unknown 

Powerplant:Nuclear Fission Generator

Equipment and design Features: Sensors Range Unknown; Drivers Located on Legs

Fixed armaments: 4x Vulcans (2 Located on front, and 2 on back); 1x Katana

Optional hand armaments: 1x Machine Gun; 1x High Calibur Rifle

Model number: JL-01

Code name: Yamato

Unit type: Commander Model Mobile Suit

Color: White; Red (Musashi Color Scheme)

Manufacturer: Japan Tech Development

Operator: Asian Coalition

First deployment: Septermber 12th, 2 MWE

Accommodation: Pilot in Standard Cockpit

Dimensions: 15.05 Meters

Weight: 34 Tons

Construction: Unknown 

Powerplant:Nuclear Fission Generator

Equipment and design Features: Sensors Range Unknown, Drivers Located on Legs

Fixed armaments: 2x Vulcans, one located on chest, and one on the back; 1x Katana; 1x Wakizashi

Optional hand armaments: 1x Machine Gun; 1x High Calibur Rifle

* * *

Zodiac Europe Africa Austrailia

Model number: GTU-01

Code name: Chimera

Unit type: Multi Purpose Mobile Suit

Color: Dark Green

Manufacturer: ZEAA

Operator: ZEAA

First deployment: June 17th 2 MWE

Accommodation: Standard Cockpit in Torso

Dimensions: 18.12 Meters 

Weight: 42.12 Tons

Construction: Unknown 

Powerplant:Nuclear Fission Generator

Equipment and design Features: Mono Eye Sensor; Drivers Located on Legs

Fixed armaments: Ammo Clips located on hip armor; 1x Rocket Anchor Located on left Hip Armor, 2x Vulcan Guns located on upper Torso

Optinal Fixed Armaments: 2x Long Ranges Bombardments Located on back over shoulders; 8 Tube Fragmentation Missles located on back of shoulders

Optional hand armaments: 2x High Power Pistols; 1x Linear Rifle; 2x Submachine Guns; 1x High Calibur Rifle; 1x Linear Sniper Rifle

* * *

The American Union:

Model number: UMF-01

Code name: Chameleon

Unit type: General Purpose Mobile Suit

Color: Light Blue

Manufacturer: TAU Mobile Weapon Development

Operator: TAU

First deployment: June 17th 2 MWE

Accommodation: Standard Cockpit in Torso

Dimensions: 14.7 Meters

Weight: 57.81 Tons

Construction: Unknown 

Powerplant:Energy Battery

Equipment and design Features: Sensors Range Unknown

Fixed armaments: Head Vulcan

Optional hand armaments: 1x Sub Machine Gun

Tech Info: Huge Failure

Model number: UMF-02

Code name: Linx

Unit type: General Purpose Mobile Suit

Color: Dark brown

Manufacturer: TAU Mobile Weapon Development

Operator: TAU

First deployment: ??

Accommodation: Standard Cockpit in Torso

Dimensions: 16.41 Meters

Weight: 46.32 Tons

Construction: Unknown 

Powerplant:Nuclear Fission Generator

Equipment and design Features: Sensors Range Unknown, Drivers Located on Legs

Fixed armaments: 2x Head Vulcans; 1x Broadsword; 1x Rocket Anchor; Ammo Clips

Optional hand armaments: 1x MAFF Machine Gun; 1x Long Range Sniper Rifle; 1x Anti Ship High Calibur Rifle

* * *

Gundam:

Model number: ZS-01

Code name: Alpha Gundam (Naked)

Unit type: High Mobility Mobile Suit

Color: White, Red, black

Picture: i7./albums/y288/Muarzi/Gundam/Alpha.png

Manufacturer: Zodiac of Europe, Africa, Austrailia (ZEAA)

Operator: The American Union

First deployment: December 17th, 2 MWE

Accommodation: One pilot in standard mobile suit cockpit

Dimensions: 16.13 Meters

Weight: 23.71 Tons

Construction: Unknown 

Powerplant:Nuclear Fission Generator

Equipment and design Features: Sensors Range Unknown, High Mobility Drivers Located on Legs

Fixed armaments: 2x Rocket Anchors mounted in forearms; 2x VKD (Variable Kinetic Disperser) energy shields mounted on forearms; 2x Vulcan Guns mounted on upper Torso

Optional hand armaments: N/A


End file.
